Healing
by Tir3dForever
Summary: Stella is a DJ. She reconciles with someone whom she thought cheated on ter 6 years he decides to come back and pay her a visit and tell her the truth and earn her love, trust, acceptance again into her world. Will she let him? Will Brandon win her back? I suck at summaries, but I hope you guys enjoy it tho! Happy 2020!


**Stella's POV**

I jump up and down to the beat I was mixing at the club. Musa sings her parts on this track. Sky, Bloom and Riven were recording our performance. I just kept jumping up and down. Musa then grabs my hand and we get on top of the table and start dancing to the track that was playing. My partner in crime, AJ aka Alex Jordan, took over and continued mixing the song for us. We both are DJs who play basically anywhere and keep making tracks together and solo as well. Musa was my singer whenever I asked her for a collab, but she's really famous on her own. She's best friends with Ariana Grande and Taylor Swift, which is cool but I don't vibe with them or anyone famous.

I've done my fair share of collabs with famous people but I just never had the need to befriend them, I'm really close to my older brother Sky, Bloom, Riven, Musa, AJ and someone who shall not be named, he left me for a different girl back in high school. Haven't heard from him since then and I wouldn't mind keeping it that way.

I shook my head and focus on what was going on at the moment. I smile widely as I see people enjoying our performance and just being happy.

I jump off of the table and land on the ground, AJ hands me my mic and I scream "BOSTON! Thank you so so much for coming to my show my lovelies! So glad you all enjoyed tonight!"

They just chanted my name and clap their hands loudly "Thank you for joining me Musa!"

She winks back at me and bows with her guitar in her left hand then proceeds to jump off of the table and land next to me. Everyone started clearing out the place as we started packing up our stuff. I tiredly sat on the ground and leaned my back against the wall behind me as I watch Musa and Riven having their normal arguments over food, while Sky and Bloom were leaning on each other and quietly holding each other's hands. I smile at my loved ones.

I suddenly look ahead of me to see AJ smiling at me, clearly holding something behind his back, I raise my eyebrow at him. He smiles at me. "Close your eyes, _Estrellla_."

I close my eyes with a small smile "What is it it Ale?"

He chuckles "Hold your horses _mi amor,_ place your hand out."

I did and suddenly felt something wrapped up and heavy. I gasp and open my eyes to see a guitar shaped wrapped gift. I hurriedly opened it and felt my eyes water "I thought...I thought I lost this..."

He awkwardly rubs his neck "You did. Someone bought it. I thought it looked familiar when I was walking around an antic store so I bought because I saw your mother's signature on it."

I stood up, place the guitar on the table and tackle him into a hug, as I sob hard into his shoulder.

He gently pats my back and hugs me tightly "I think you should get back into song writing for a bit, this seems to be stressing you out, and I know you only quit it because you lost the most prized instrument to you but you only got back into making music because it's something you love. Let the world hear your beautiful voice Estrella. Let them who you are. That you're Luna Solaria's daughter and you're as good as your mother, if not even better."

I pull away and wipe my tears and nod slowly thinking about what he said. Sky and Riven suddenly were yelling "Martinez! Martinez it's so great to see you!"

I gasp as I was staring at Brandon, my ex boyfriend who left me for some girl back in high school, I got so angry. I clench my fist. Bloom and Musa ran over towards me and hold me back. I scream "Why are you?!"

Brandon, Sky and Riven froze wincing at my voice. He shoves his hands into his front pockets and timidly shrug at me "Just wanted to see you in person after all these years, princess."

I push away Bloom and Musa and walk right up to him and poke his chest hard "You. Have. No. Right. To. See. Me."

He smirks down at me, god how is he still so handsome after 5 years? He grabs my wrist and whispers "You're mine. I'm yours. Till the end, princess."

I felt his lips brush against my forehead as I angrily pull away from him and slap him. He holds his cheek and smirks "I'll always love you, princess."

I hiss at him "I never have and I never will love you."

This time he grabs my wrist, annoyance written all over his face "Oh yeah? Then why haven't you dated anyone after me, huh princess. Please do delight me, please do look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me or didn't love me?"

I struggled to get out of his grip, he tiredly whispers "Please just answer me, I'll let go of your wrist, okay?"

I sigh "Yes Brandon. I did love you. I always have and I think I always will, but you hurt me so badly Brandon. You cheated on me. You said you didn't love me, so yes Brand, sue me for not wanting to get hurt and not wanting to date anyone else because of the chances of getting hurt again just as bad or worse. Can you let me go now?"

He slowly lets go of my wrist in shock "I never cheated on you. I had to move overnight to Switzerland, father rushed the process. I lost my phone and lost all my numbers on my list. I didn't have access to the internet because I went to a-"

I shake my head "I don't want to hear it Brand, not now. I just finished my performance, I have other ones tomorrow and the next day. I'm tired."

I turned my back towards him and grab my mom's guitar and just walk out of the place ignoring everyone calling after me.

I kept walking towards my safe haven, the only place I go to when I'm feeling down, I've been going to this place since I was in middle school. My mom showed me this place, so this place means the absolute world to me. We'd go stargazing together or I'd just listen to her humming her tunes as she'd write down the lyrics in her book, which I have, and just hold me in her arms. Sometimes we'd even sing along, or she'd see my writings and sing along with my lyrics. I've been writing music since I was 10 years old, but they just never felt, right? But when I was 15, she heard my first song, it was a break up song. Brandon, was a drug addict at that time and happens to be the one I lost my virginity to. He was 17 years old and going to rehab for his problems, but we've known each other our whole life, he knew AJ too. Like the three of us used to be inseparable. Sky envied our friendship too, but he met Riven and they've been best friends since first grade, but we used to share Brandon, down on the low Brandon loved hanging out with me more than Sky.

I don't know what happened but Alex and Brand stopped being friends around the time I was 6th grade, they both were in 8th grade and always got into fist fights. Sky always broke it up. I struggled to pick sides, but I was always there for the both of them. Made time for the both of them. Then Brand left Boston, when he was 17. He'd never pick up my calls, he only left a letter saying he was sorry for the suddenness of his departure and that he'll always love me and will try his best to contact me. But the next day rumors were swirling around on campus saying that he cheated on me with several girls, that he moved away to live with his side chick and so on. I was in 10th grade, the rumors kept going, AJ even told me that he most likely did cheat on me and that they always fought each other because he was such a fuck boy. It just kept going on and on for literally the whole year till I was 16. I started writing music constantly, all sad songs but they were so calming and helpful. My mom and I would just have our singing nights at a nearby lake every other night.

Then one night, the night before I was turning 17, I found out that my mom was diagnosed with cancer. And I just focused on writing more music for her, I'd sing to her before she'd go to bed. I visited her before I went to school and spent the nights with her in the hospital singing her to sleep then Sky or my father would pick me up so I can do hw and change. The last night, somehow, I got the permission to stay overnight with her. I don't know why or what overcame me, but I asked her to sign my guitar, which was originally given to me by her. She gave me her journal, her song books, her special pens she wouldn't let anyone or any soul touch, she's never lost them or misplaced them, that's how much those pens meant to her. She also gave me a pendent that had a picture of her on one side and me on the other side, and on the back of it, our initials "S + L Forever 3" was engraved into it. I just cried into her chest, she pulled me into her arms and just held me and told me she was going to sing me to sleep for a change. She sang me her favorite song called _"Safe by Daya" _and I fell asleep to it snuggling into her arms as I felt her wrap her arms around me tightly by the second.

I woke up the next day to hear my brother and friends crying. I didn't realize that my mom died, and looked at her and tried to wake her up. I just didn't understand how that happened, she was alive last night. It just happened. I was screaming and losing it. Flinging things across the room, proceeded to get hurt as the pieces of glass hit my legs and I just ran all over the floor screaming and crying. I remember screaming for the doctor to wake her up because I couldn't.

I let out a deep breath as I wiped my tears thinking of my past as I proceeded to strum my guitar and tiredly hum a song I wrote a week after she passed away, 6 years ago.

**_Closer_**

_( __by Spencer Kane__ )_

_Don't know what I'll say_

_I want to feel you_  
_I want to be held by you_  
_Don't go away_  
_I need you to stay_  
_Love in a wave I've been needing_  
_Swim to the shore I've been drowning_  
_Broken wings there's no more flying_  
_That's just how it goes_  
_Revelation_  
_Find it in the dark_  
_I Need revelation_  
_My heart feels hidden_  
_I been in the basement_  
_And the light don't work_  
_I need a replacement_  
_Ohh_  
_I know that life comes in seasons_  
_But you gotta give me a reason_  
_To feel all this pain feels like treason_  
_I am missing_

_I think about you everyday_  
_You can do it all_  
_Why don't you come save me_  
_I'm just gonna fall_  
_I fall all the time ohhh_  
_But you never seem to mind nooo_  
_I try to kill my flesh everyday_  
_I pull the trigger and it fires blanks_  
_All of this temptation won't go away_  
_I cannot not do this I don't have the strength noooo_

I suddenly heard someone clapping their hands, I hurriedly wiped my tears and stood up quickly just to see Brandon. He sadly smiles at me "You wrote that?"

I timidly bit my lower lip and nodded my head, he shoves his hands into his front pockets, he used to that when he was nervous. Is her nervous right now? "You're a really nice singer you know? And a great lyricist right?"

I shrug my shoulders "Not as good as my mom."

He chuckles lightly "Yeah, your mom was like a mother to me. She loved me so much. She protected me. She saved me from my abusive mother. She'd always clean up my cuts. You remind me so much of your mom, princess. Don't ever change, like ever princess."

I frown "I don't know what to say."

He bites his lower lip "I know we still have to clear up a few things, but...can I please hug you?"

I felt my eyes water again and I just ran into his arms and sob in his chest. He pulls me closer and hugs me tightly, I felt like I was suffocating, but I didn't care at this moment. I suddenly felt my shoulder getting wet, he was crying onto my shoulder "I miss your mom. I missed Sky. I missed Riven. I missed you the most. I missed you all so much. Please don't leave me. Please don't push me away. I've changed so much, I've became a better person. I'm not the old dark Brandon you used to know. Please. Please Stella. Please stay in my life forever."

I nodded my head into his chest as we both just cried there under the stars, near the place my mommy held me, told me she loved me, cleaned Brand's wounds, loved Brand, and told us both stories as we all ate s'mores together. I grab his shirt in a bunch and held him even more tightly against me and just cried harder.

We finally are healing. We're okay. We will be okay. Princess and Brand forever to the moon and back.

A/N: I think I'll keep this as a one shot story. Hmm not sure? If anyone likes this, I'll try to keep it going and upload more chapters, but if not I'll just stop here because I myself don't know how where I'll be going with this plot. But, we'll see. Happy 2020.


End file.
